


Freeze

by MightWriter



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Deaf Rhett, M/M, Pedophilia, Sexual Assault
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightWriter/pseuds/MightWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett’s deaf and alone, Link’s new and alone. They were meant to be.  (includes lyrics from Freeze by Take That)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rhett wasn’t a normal child. He didn’t fit in with anyone else, how could he when he couldn’t hear them? He didn’t mind that much when he was younger, happy to sit alone in peace, a dopey smile on his chubby face. Other kids called him names, pushed him around, but he didn’t hear the names anyway. How could they hurt when he couldn’t hear them? And whenever he was pushed, he’d push back twice as hard because he couldn’t get told off for it like everyone else. How could he be yelled at when he couldn’t hear them?

It wasn’t till he left kindergarten and was pushed into first grade, when he began learning sign language, that he realised he didn’t like being this different anymore. The other kids would always be with their friends, chatting away with each other. Rhett was put in the corner of the room, separated from the other kids. A woman, Carol, was always at his side, translating everything the teacher said into sign language so Rhett could do the work. He was sick of sign language, he barely understood it at all and he other kids didn’t have to learn it, so why did Rhett?

Rhett was normal, inside. He liked everything the other kids liked, hated everything the other kids hated. His parents bought him everything a child could ask for, even if Rhett couldn’t. Rhett just didn’t like who he was-he was the weird kid because he couldn’t hear. He was the kid without friends because he couldn’t hear and he was the kid everyone laughed at because he couldn’t hear and Rhett was sick of it. Just because he couldn’t hear, didn’t mean he couldn’t feel and nobody seemed to understand that.

~With a little bit of work and a little bit of conversation~

Link didn’t want to leave. He was comfortable at his school, with his friends and at his house. He didn’t want to go to Buies Creek. Nobody had ever heard of Buies Creek and he was happy in Boon Trail. But his mother dragged him away from his life and he was made to go to a new school where he knew nobody, made to live with his mother and people who weren’t his real family. Why should he have to live here with people who weren’t even related to him?

His first day was horrible. Clearly nobody knew how to welcome new people. They laughed at the way he spoke slightly differently, laughed at the way his clothes looked, laughed at every little thing that Link did and he hated it. One boy didn’t laugh at Link though, a tall boy who sat in the corner of class with a woman. She kept doing hand signals to the boy whenever the teacher spoke, and Link found his eyes drawn to the silent boy in the corner of the room more than they should have been.

At lunch the boy was led out separately, into a room away from the others,with the woman. Link really wished he could follow him.

Everyday was like hell for Link during first grade. He had no friends and he just wanted to be normal. He also wanted to talk to the tall blonde boy that everyone else ignored,the one his mother told him was deaf, the one people always picked on. Link just couldn’t talk to him. The boy never ate in the lunch hall with everyone else. He never sat near the other kids in class. He never even noticed Link.

~With a head full of hope and a bit of your self belief~

A new kid came to school one day and Rhett felt bad for him. The other kids turned some of their attention away from Rhett and towards this new kid. Rhett noticed the new kid staring at him a lot and thought maybe this kid hated him,was disgusted by him or something.

Rhett was tired of being secluded from the rest of class. He’d mastered sign language,almost,by now and was much better at reading whatever the teacher showed them. He wanted to be normal and he knew he couldn’t try with Carol sat at his side.

One day,he almost felt normal. Carol had gone to the bathroom and the teacher was busy chatting to the rest of he class. That’s why he didn’t notice when the new kid was ushered out the room by the teacher,the others kid’s laughing as he left. He also didn’t notice when the teacher placed her hand on Rhett’s shoulder,tipping her head towards the door. He got up from his chair slowly,following the new kid out as the teacher closed the door behind them. Carol jogged back from the toilets and had a quick coversation with the teacher. They turned to the boys.

“Link,Rhett,why were you writing that profanity on your desks?”

Both boys looked down at their feet,trainers scuffing on the carpet. The teacher sighed,and Rhett noticed she wasn’t that mad,just worried. Link pushed his glasses up his nose,and Rhett thought he looked terrified. The teacher continued talking,Carol hurrying through sign language about how it’s wrong,that they shouldn’t do that,she doesn’t want to see it again. The bell signals that it’s break time after a short while and the other kids begin racing out of the classroom,pushing past Rhett and Link to get to the playground. The two boys were ushered back into the classroom,where they sat at their respective desks. After cleaning the harsh words off their desks,the teacher handed them pictures,mythical creatures,to colour in. Rhett didn’t have colouring crayons,and by the way Link was biting his lip across the room,Rhett assumed Link didn’t either.

The teacher placed a box of crayons at the front of class,waving the small boys over. Rhett sat down at the front of class,Link soon sliding into the chair beside him. Both boys began colouring in silence,blushing when they both reached for the same colour and grinning when the teacher tripped on her way out of the room.

~Is it asking too much to rely on your imagination?~

Link had already decided he liked this kid. He was different to all the others,but in the best kind of way. Rhett was taller than everyone else,though Link noticed the other boy hunching slightly in an attempt to look more like the others. His hair was blonde,his eyes were a beautiful mixture of green and blue,his skin was tan,his cheeks were always flushed. The kid never smiled though and Link could see why-he was always alone. The only person that was ever around him was a woman,the one doing hand gestures that Link didn’t understand,but clearly Rhett did.

One day though,Link kind of met the other boy. Both were told off for writing profanity on their desks,something Link hadn’t realised he was doing till the teacher pointed it out and led him outside with Rhett. They ended up sat at the front of class,colouring mythical beasts silently,but Link was happier than any other day in his life. Maybe Buies Creek wasn’t that bad.

After that day Link was with Rhett more often. Link asked to move away from the other students so he could focus more,and the teacher accepted. He moved to the back of class,a few seats away from Rhett. In second grade,Rhett began sitting with the other kids at lunch. Link always went and sat across from him,in the table squashed into a corner. Carol still sat next to Rhett at all times,yet she never acknowledged Link.

A few days before the summer break in second grade,Link decided to have a conversation with Rhett. He knew the other boy couldn’t hear him,but he was hopeful that Carol would help with that. Link sat down for lunch,opposite the taller boy,and turned to Carol.

“Hello,Miss.I’m Link.I was hoping you could help me like…talk to Rhett?”

Carol considered it for a moment,glancing at Rhett,who was now confused at what they were talking about.

“I’ll ask Rhett” She replied and turned to the other boy,doing a few hand movements. Rhett nodded in reply and Link thought that was good. “Go ahead” Carol smiled at Link.

Link suddenly didn’t know what to say. Rhett was staring at him,his eyes big and reassuring.

“Hi,Rhett,I’m Link,I uh,how are you?” Link stumbled on his words,suddenly scared of looking stupid.

Rhett replied to Carol after a moment,and soon the boys were talking about many different things.

~Am I asking too much to remain in your company?~

Rhett,for the first time ever,felt like he had a friend. Link was so great to him,and seemed to enjoy spending time with him. The only problem was that they could never communicate without Carol there. That made Rhett angry,angry because why couldn’t he hear when everyone else could?

His family had finally caught up with sign language,making Rhett’s home life easier. He still felt like a hassle though,making his family learn a new language just because he wasn’t normal. He didn’t feel that way with Link,with Link he felt almost normal and that was amazing. Link really wasn’t like the other kids,he had glasses that were slightly too big for his face,dark hair,tan skin,a smile so wide it could break his face. He just made Rhett happy,and Rhett thought that was all that mattered.

On the first day of third grade,Link asked him if he’d teach him sign language. Rhett was thrilled that Link actually wanted to talk to him without Carol,when they were alone and in a way that felt natural to Rhett. So Rhett agreed with a nod,deciding to do it every lunch time until Link knew it all.Or until he got bored of it or realised how stupid it was.

Rhett was quite happy to teach sign language to Link,although it was frustrating with Carol there,waiting till he made the slightest mistake to take over the lesson. And Rhett realised that Carol didn’t like that Rhett had made a friend. It was a lot more work for her,especially now that Rhett and Link began to talk during partner time in lessons and such. Rhett figured that she was much quicker at teaching sign language than Rhett was,and she clearly just wanted to get it over with so she didn’t have to do as much.Rhett almost felt bad for her,except he figured that he was allowed to make friends.

~Stop everything~

Link was struggling through sign language. It was a complete different language,which is a lot for a third grader to take in. But he pushed himself through it because then he could really talk to Rhett.When he got a chance to go on the computer at home,he researched sign language so that he could improve because Rhett was just awesome and he deserved to have a normal conversation with his friend,like everyone else.

Rhett and Link’s first proper conversation alone was supposed to happen very differently. Link had learnt most of sign language by now,almost as much as Rhett,so he decided he was going to go to Rhett’s house and talk to him. So Link ran all the way to Rhett’s house,through the town centre and down a few roads until he got there. He’d only ever been in once,when Link’s mom was late to pick him up from school.He raised his hand to knock on the door but paused when he heard crying inside. He frowned in confusion and stepped back from the door. He hoped it wasn’t Rhett crying.

After Link mustered up the courage he needed,he knocked on the door. A man,tall and angry,swung the door open. Yet,instead of letting Link inside,he stormed out of the house,past Link and into the family car. Rhett’s mother,usually a kind,calm woman,was screaming at the man as he left. She yelled profanity and curses as the man drove off. She cried as she made her way up the stairs,slamming the bedroom door behind her.

Link entered uneasily,closing the door silently and looking for his friend. He found Rhett in the kitchen,sprawled on the floor with his back on the cupboards. Rhett was crying,dragging in deep breaths and dragging his hands along the tiled floor,trying to get a grip on something. Link rushed to his side,grabbing the other boys hands in his and trying to calm him down. Rhett looked like he was having some kind of panic attack,which Link had experienced many of before. He curled up to Rhett,squeezing his hands before letting them go.

‘I’m here Rhett,don’t worry’

Rhett nodded,then gasped. Link had actually just spoken to him in sign language for the first time. Link watched as Rhett’s expression turned from terrified to happy,a smile falling into place on Rhett’s face as he caught his breath. Link smiled back and rocked his friend gently to calm him down. He realised how confused Rhett must be. His parents were screaming at each other and Rhett could only watch. He didn’t know what was happening,he could only see his mother crying and he didn’t know why,his father was storming out and he didn’t get why.Rhett could only watch. Link held him closer,a silent tear falling down his face.

~We can stay here if you hold still~


	2. Chapter 2

Fourth grade was fast approaching and Rhett and Link were better friends than ever. Rhett’s parents were going to counselling, and Rhett was happy that they weren’t fighting anymore. He still didn’t know why they fought, but he didn’t mind as long as they stayed happy. A few days before the ending of summer, Rhett and Link dragged their mothers out to buy their new school supplies together. They spent most of their time together now anyways, Rhett always went to Link’s after school until his parents picked him up after counselling. On the weekends the young boys explored the woods, hands locked together tightly so they didn’t lose each other.

The first day of school was difficult for both of the boys. Carol wasn’t there for Rhett anymore, she had moved away during the summer. Now the seat to the left of Rhett was occupied by a man, Jimmy. He was tall, had light brown hair sticking from his head and giant muscles bulging from beneath his thin shirt. Rhett didn’t like Jimmy, he was the opposite of Carol. His hands were large and rough, whereas Carol’s hands were small and dainty.Link sat next to Rhett and helped him with the work.

Lessons were obviously more difficult, but Rhett and Link hardly noticed.The young boys were just happy that they had eachother.The other kids didn’t bother them as much now, they’d moved on from the boys.Some days weren’t great for Rhett though, glares met him everywhere he went and even Jimmy tried to interact with Rhett as little as possible. Link seemed to gain more attention from Jimmy than Rhett, and Rhett didn’t understand that at all.

~We can stay here for life if you say you will~

Fourth grade was going by fast for the boys. Rhett turned ten before Link did, and the boys celebrated with cake, a swim in the river and a sleepover at Rhett’s house. The boys curled up on Rhett’s sofa, watching a film beneath thin blankets. Rhett’s parent’s were asleep, his brother at his friend’s house.After a while they drifted off to sleep, Link signing ‘Happy Birthday’ to Rhett before curling up to the taller boy’s side.

Link didn’t talk often now because he didn’t need to.Link spent most of his time was spent with Rhett, meaning Link only spoke when spoken to now. His parents were worried about him. They tried to pull him away from Rhett, but Link wouldn’t have it. Rhett was his best friend and he loved him, despite what his parents thought about the other boy. His parents began inviting the boy that lived beside Link over some afternoons, while Rhett was waiting for his parents to take him home. He was a dark haired boy, a slightly too big cap on his head, his face didn’t show much expression though it was obvious he didn’t want to be there more than Rhett and Link wanted him to be.

Link’s parents were beginning to get more frustrated about Rhett and Link’s friendship.Rhett’s parents were getting better now, meaning Link visited Rhett’s sometimes after school instead.On the first Saturday of the summer holidays Link was about to leave the house, to meet Rhett outside their favourite newsagents, when his mother stopped him. She explained that Nick was coming over soon, so Link couldn’t leave.

“I don’t like Nick, mom” Link argued, already irritated that he was running late. “Don’t be horrible, Link!” She replied, walking towards the door to let Nick inside. The shorter boy shuffled inside, cap pushed over his eyes.“You two can go upstairs, play for a while, alright?” Link’s mother scowled towards Link, ushering the boys upstairs.

Link stomped to his room, tears threatening to spill from his eyes because Rhettwas his best friend, not this random kid Nick.Link sat on his bed, looking down at his feet.Nick stood across from him, arms crossed over his chest.”I don’t wanna be here anymore than you do” Nick mumbled.Link looked up, confused at what the other boy meant.”My mom doesn’t like my best friend, Luke, says that he’s a no-good farm boy that’s wasting my time and that I need other friends” Nick sighed before continuing “It’s like that with you, right? That deaf boy that’s always around?” Link nodded, rubbing the back of his neck.

The boys spent most of their day talking about their friends and how unfair their parents are, deciding that they would meet up along with Rhett and Luke sometime. When Nick left, shortly after lunch, Link called Rhett’s home phone, asking Rhett’s mother to explain what happened and apologise for him. Link really hoped Rhett understood.

~We’ll be caught in a moment of time~

Rhett was worried about Link. He arrived late to the newsagents, expecting to find Link sat with his bike, frustated because Rhett was never on time.Instead he found the path outside it empty, the only person in the shop was the newsagent. Rhett locked his bike up in the alleyway next to the shop, fishing his change from his pocket. He bought two bottles of Clearly Canadian, one for himself and the other for Link before he sat beside his bike, waiting for Link.After around an hour of waiting, Rhett decided to ride home. He tucked Link’s drink inside his jacket and cycled back, worried if something had happened to Link or he didn’t want to be his friend anymore.

When he arrived home he was greeted by his mother. She explained what Link told her over the phone. Rhett realised that Link was better at sign language than his own mother.He decided to forgive Link, knowing the other boy probably hated it.Rhett sat alone in his room later on, waiting for his brother, Cole, to finish on the computer so that Rhett could chat to Link.He tucked the bottle of Cleary Canadian that he bought for Link underneath his bed and rushed downstairs to check if Cole was done yet.As Rhett jumped down the last step he noticed his mother crying. Cole sat next to her on the couch, awkwardly patting her back.

Rhett felt so horrible, he didn’t even notice his parents fighting because his ears just didn’t work. His mother was crying and if he was just normal then he could’ve stopped this.Rhett didn’t even think about it, he knew what he needed right now so he went for it.He ran out of the door, down the street, through the town until he reached Link’s house. His best friend would know what to do and say to him to make it all better.

Rhett pressed the door bell at Link’s house, rubbing the tears off his cheeks whilst he waited for an answer. Wide eyes, dark messy hair, large glasses and a toothy grin greeted him at the door. Rhett hugged his best friend, sniffling into Link’s shoulder. A suprised Link responded quickly, patting the taller boys back as he kicked the door shut to stop the cool draft.

When Rhett finally let go of his friend, stepping away with a flushed face, Link smiled at him. He grabbed Rhett’s hand in his own and pulled him up the stairs and into his room.The boys sat on Link’s bed with their knees knocking together.

‘Sorry about earlier, Rhett’

'It’s fine, I get it’

'You sure?’

'Yep’

'What happened then?’

'Mom and dad were fighting. I don’t get it, I thought love was meant to be great, not bad’

'Sometimes it doesn’t go that way, Rhett’

'Will you always love me, Link?’

'As long as you’ll let me’

'Me too, Link’

~If we all freeze~


	3. Chapter 3

Summer flew by quickly, spent in days of cycling, visiting the park, awkward meet-ups with Nick and Luke when Link’s parents forced him to, swimming in the lake nearby and endless sleepovers. Both boys had grown slightly and went back to school with lighter hair and darker skin.

Rhett and Link didn’t communicate as much in class anymore. Jimmy was always trying to chat to Link while the boys were working. This made Rhett annoyed, because Link was his friend and Jimmy kept slacking on helping Rhett. Link usually ignored him though. He didn’t like Jimmy because Rhett didn’t. The man was creepy, Link thought. He barely helped Rhett, though when he did it was with a bored expression.

Rhett’s father wasn’t home often now, and when he was it was only to see Rhett and Cole or to yell at their mother. Rhett and Link began drifting apart, the homework increased along with the pressure of home and school. Nick came over to Link’s every Saturday morning for a while and they tried to meet up with Luke and Rhett as often as they could, despite Link’s mothers protest’s. Rhett was struggling at home, now that his father was never around and his brother was always out, or too busy for Rhett anymore. His mother was usually sad too-though Rhett didn’t understand why. Neither of them spoke to him much, only talking out loud so Rhett just couldn’t understand any of them. Jimmy wasn’t doing a great job either. Rhett just missed Carol and his family and his best friend.

~Don’t even breathe~

Sometime during seventh grade, Rhett was out of school with the flu. Jimmy still showed up on each of the days, though Link didn’t understand why. Link got through the lessons alone, ignoring the catcalls from the other students. Jimmy tried to talk to him all the time, tried to help with his work but Link refused. On the third day that Rhett was off school, Jimmy took Rhett’s seat-beside Link.

Link felt uncomfortable around Jimmy, and he really just missed his best friend. He’d visited Rhett the night before, to give him some soup he tried to make for him and to tell him about the work he’d missed. Honestly though, Link had just wanted an excuse to see his friend.

Link had been eating in the toilets at lunchtime for the past week, in the cubicle that nobody ever went inside. He entered the toilets, locking the door behind him with a small sigh. He climbed onto the toilet, perching on the water tank and dropping his bag on the lid. Link pulled out his lunch bag, opening it and peeking inside to see what his mother had packed for him. He jumped when there was a knock at the door. He gripped his lunch bag, hopping off the toilet and walking to the door with a frown.

Link unlocked the door, gasping when he was pushed back into the room. Jimmy grinned at him manically, kicking the door closed and locking it quickly. Link stood still against the back wall, lunch bag crushed in his hand as he stared at the man in shock.

~Everyone freeze~

Rhett hated being stuck at home, he was lost in his own thoughts. He wondered how Link was, what he was doing, if he missed him or not. Rhett tried to sleep as often as he could, but ending up just laying groggily in his bed, his mother coming in and offering food and drink and tablets. He refused, shaking his head and rolling over.

On the third day that Rhett was stuck at home, he started getting better. His head felt lighter and his throat felt looser. He wondered if he’d be able to go back to school soon. Link had visited him the previous night, bringing a tub of soup, which was far too watery yet still delicious, and homework from his lessons. He wondered if the soup had helped him, or just the happiness from seeing Link.

~Then you won’t leave me~

Link was stuck against the wall, Jimmy’s hands either side of his body, trapping him. The man was grinning down at him, amused at Link’s reaction. Link pushed his glasses up his nose, trying to move back from the man.

“Don’t want to play, little guy?” Jimmy smiled cruelly, pressing against Link’s body with his own. Link shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Please, let me go,” Link squeaked as Jimmy stroked his hand down his face. Link tried to wriggle away, clutching his lunch bag so tight his knuckles turned white. He pushed the man weakly, hoping he would leave him alone.

“What do you want?” Link frowned at him, dropping his lunch bag and pushing himself against the wall, shaky fingers resting on the tiles. Jimmy didn’t reply, only pressing his large hand against Link’s mouth. The man’s knee shifted between Link’s legs, pushing him up against the wall. One of his hands clutched onto the front of Link’s t-shirt.

“Be quiet, and that deaf one won’t get hurt, yeah?” Jimmy questioned, a sly look on his face. Link nodded quickly. He’d risk anything as long as Rhett was safe.

“Good boy.” Jimmy moved his hands from Link, taking a step back to check the lock on the door. Link was shaking. He didn’t know what Jimmy wanted from him, but he figured that it was bad if Jimmy didn’t want him to tell. Or maybe Jimmy just wanted him to keep his secret?

The man was now approaching Link again, walking slowly as he looked at Link’s body. Link squirmed under his gaze, looking down. Nobody looked at him like that before. Jimmy was now in front of him, his jeans undone. Link looked at him, confused.

“Your jeans are undone,” he said. Jimmy smiled, looking down briefly before staring Link in the eye.

“Oh, yes, they are,” he replied, pulling his jeans off slowly. Link shut his eyes, covering them with his hands. He wasn’t supposed to see people without their jeans on, his mother had said when he walked in on his stepfather changing. Jimmy stood, without his jeans on, in front of the small boy.   
“You can look, boy,” Jimmy said, pushing Link’s hands away from his face. Link gasped, looking away.

“C’mon, I’ll show you what love is,” Jimmy told him, firmly placing his hands on Link’s shoulders as he pushed him onto his knees. Link fell to the floor, looking down. His cheeks were flaming red now. Love was a nice thing though, right? Love was good, so this must be good. He kept that thought in mind as he was crying and his jaw was sore later.

~With a flicker of a promise and in view of our situation~


	4. Chapter 4

Link was relieved when Rhett returned to school the next day. He’d tried to avoid Jimmy after lunch time for the rest of the day before, he even moved along a table in the classroom. The other kids laughed at him, but Link thought it was better than being near Jimmy. Rhett was between him and Jimmy now,making Link’s life slightly easier. Jimmy wasn’t supposed to love him, he was too old. Link certainly didn’t love him back.

Link was grateful when Jimmy was called for a staff meeting at lunch time. He didn’t need Jimmy to talk to Rhett and he really did not want him there. Rhett also seemed glad that Jimmy wasn’t around, as it allowed him to talk to his friend properly, without being watched.

Rhett visited Link’s house that night, and they attempted to help with the dinner. Both boys ended up grinning on the sofa and brushing crumbs and food off their laps. Rhett stayed for dinner, which Link’s mother had managed to save, before he had to go home. Link walked him back home, after overhearing his parents saying that’s what a true gentleman does.

‘What did you do when I was away, Link?’

‘Not much, brother.’

‘Were the kids mean to you? You seem upset.’

'Yeah…the kids were mean.’

'I’ll beat them up Link, promise.’

Rhett squeezed Link’s smaller hand in his own, smiling at him sweetly. Tears welled up in Link’s eyes when Rhett let go to enter his house. Link ran back home so he didn’t cry.

~I think you should know~

Summer rolled around fast and Rhett and Link were excited. The boys were going to be staying in North Carolina for the whole holiday, spending most days together. The first night when school finished Rhett and Link raced each other home to Rhett’s house for a sleepover. Link had tripped on the way, so Rhett let Link lean on him and he helped him the rest of the way. Once inside Link heard Rhett’s parents shouting, but Rhett didn’t notice.

'Hey, Rhett, can we go upstairs then get the first aid kit later.’

Rhett shook his head, turning to walk through to the kitchen. Link grabbed his friend’s arm.

'Please, Rhett, my knee is fine!’

He insisted, trying not to wince when his trousers rubbed the scrape on his knee. Rhett was insistent and gently pushed Link’s hand off his shoulder, bounding through to his kitchen. Link chewed on his lip, hearing Rhett’s parents immediately stop, the silence that followed before Rhett’s father pushed past him and up the stairs, mumbling under his breath. Rhett walked through from the kitchen, a smile plastered on his face. It didn’t reach his eyes though, Link realised. It wasn’t real if it didn’t reach his eyes, Link remembered Nick telling him about Luke.

Rhett maneuvered Link to sit on the stairs. Rhett crouched in front of him, rolling Link’s trousers up above his knee. Link continued to chew on his lip, watching Rhett carefully as he dabbed the scrape with a wipe.

'How much does it hurt, Link?’

'It’s fine, you’re doing great’

'It doesn’t hurt?’

'It’s not awful, not like when I dived into the shallow part of the lake and hit my head’

Rhett giggled, gently pressing a plaster to Link’s knee and setting the first aid kit down. The boys ran upstairs,into Rhett’s room. The bed was made, with Link’s overnight bag beside it. Rhett and Link sat for a while, talking about how great summer would be. Later on the boys ate dinner, then got to sit and watch a film. They curled up on the couch, pyjamas already on and blanket wrapped around them. The light was off, the glow from the screen just bright enough to see each other.

Link was drifting off when he noticed. Rhett was curled beside him, sniffling and wiping his eyes. In the dark, Link cuddled up to his best friend. Rhett stiffened, embarrassed, before relaxing into his friend’s embrace. The movie ended and the boys headed upstairs. They lay in Rhett’s bed, the bedside lamp glowing dimly.

'What’s wrong, Rhett?’

'Mum and dad hate each other, and they hate me’

'They don’t!’

'How would you know?’ Rhett pouted at him, shuffling backwards slightly.

'Well…I know they don’t hate you, that’s not allowed’

'But they hate each other’

'I don’t think so, Rhett, it might just be difficult for them’

'I know I’m difficult, Link’

'I didn’t mean that!’ Link curled up closer 'I mean,for them to show their love’

'Okay, Link’ Rhett yawned 'I love you, goodnight’

'I love you too, night, brother’

Both boys fell asleep, waking up cuddled together, legs tangled under the sheets and sleepy smiles on their faces.

~That I never wanted this to change~

Halfway through Summer, Rhett proposed an idea. Rhett was on the big rock, Link sitting with his legs crossed on the smaller one. Rhett had finished a story and suddenly thought of something. He sat up from where he was lay, patting Link’s shoulder.

'Let’s do a blood oath!’

'A what?’

'A blood oath! We can put…we’ll do something amazing together, then sign it with our blood’

'I don’t like blood…’ Link squirmed, shifting his legs beneath him.

'I know, but I’ll kiss it better, alright?’

Rhett jumped up as Link nodded with a sigh. Rhett picked up their notebook from the floor, flipping to a new page. He ripped two out, setting them on the rock. He looked around, finding a shard of glass on the floor. Link pulled a face, anxiously stepping closer. Rhett slowly cut his palm, quickly doing Link’s after. They messily signed the bottom of the papers before pressing their cuts together. Link winced, stumbling backwards but Rhett followed, watching in fascination as their blood combined, dripping onto the rock.

They washed their hands in the river, writing out the oath neatly together and tucking them into their pockets. Afterwards, they strolled home together. Once they’d hugged, Rhett went to turn towards his house, but was tugged back by Link.

'You didn’t kiss it better’ Link held out his palm, where the cut was still a deep red.

Rhett grinned, pulling Link’s hand to his face and kissing it lightly.

'See you tomorrow!’

Rhett walked away, and Link turned and walked the opposite way after he couldn’t see his best friend’s back anymore.

~And you’re free to say, whatever you want to~


	5. Chapter 5

Link’s parents had gone out for the night, to some party which Rhett’s parents were also attending. There was some nanny, a freshman with a face caked in makeup and a bored expression plastered onto her face. She had given them the dinner Link’s parents had made, heated up in the microwave. That was all she’d done apart from sitting watching some vampire show on the TV.

The boys were in bed later on, Rhett was facing the window, a thoughtful expression on his face. Link was facing Rhett’s back, dozing off yet not wanting to sleep until Rhett was sleepy too.

‘Hey, Link, do you think I’ll ever hear your voice?’ Rhett rolled over in Link’s bed, jabbing the younger boy before asking him the question that had been on his mind. Link rubbed his eyes groggily before smiling lightly at his best friend.

‘Yeah, I’m sure you will’ He replied, fingers moving slowly in his tiredness. Rhett nodded and shuffled closer, lifting his hands above Link so he could sign.

‘Good. Night, Link’ Rhett dropped his hands between their bodies, curling them against Link’s chest before falling asleep. Link sighed, forcing his eyes closed and hoping that he hadn’t just lied to Rhett.

~But whatever you want~

Rhett’s parents had been getting on just fine. Well, that’s what Rhett had been thinking for a while. Turns out they hadn’t. At all.

Rhett’s dad wasn’t there when the young boys raced in from school, cheeks flushed from the run home. Rhett’s dad wasn’t their when they were sitting down for dinner, a delicious chicken-something or other. That was fine, Rhett’s mom had said. He was just working late.

Only Rhett couldn’t hear the trembling of her voice like Link could. 

Rhett’s dad wasn’t there when the boys were letting out silent giggles at the toothpaste throth bubbling in their mouths as they nudged eachother in front of the sink. Rhett’s dad wasn’t there when the boys fell asleep. And he still wasn’t there when the boys woke up and walked straight out to the woods.

And Link realized that Rhett’s dad still wasn’t there on the Monday after when Rhett didn’t show up for school.

~Whatever you want~

Jimmy stalked into the classroom ten minutes late, and Link’s body seized up as soon as he saw the predatory grin on the man’s face. Jimmy slid into the seat beside him, his large hand patting Link’s skinny thigh under his desk. Link jolted at the touch, squirming away from the man in his seat.

After the first lesson was over, Link raced onto the playground, leaving Jimmy behind in the tiny plastic seat beside Link’s. Once outside, Link froze. Where could he go now?

He and Rhett had a corner of the playground, but Jimmy knew where it was. He’d look there first. There was this one tree on the field, the branches were droopy. Rhett had showed him the name… a weeping something tree? Link could sit under there, round the back.

Link ran, his blue trainer’s laces bouncing with each step. He pushed away some of the branches, slipping past the leaves. He walked around the back, sinking down with his knees against his chest, back resting on the wrinkled trunk.

His glasses were dropping on his nose, his breath coming out in ragged puffs. Link wondered if he could pretend to be ill, so he could go home and avoid Jimmy. Maybe even call Rhett to see if he’s okay.

He stuck his head past the tree trunk, checking to see if Jimmy was outside. A sigh of relief escaped his mouth when he didn’t see the man. He pushed his glasses up his nose, throwing his head back against the trunk again.

~Don’t change~

Rhett’s mom was still crying. Rhett was sat across from her, curled up in the armchair. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, but he had no more tears left.

His dad was gone, for good. His parent’s wardrobe was half empty. Cole had holed himself up inside his bedroom earlier on. Rhett had wanted to go to school; he’d gotten ready and fixed his own cereal and everything. Then he noticed his mother, her head in her hands. He’d left his cereal on the counter, a sudden urge to throw up coursing through his body.

Link would understand, surely.

~Please don’t change~ 

Link really wished Rhett was here. Jimmy was sat beside him, piercing eyes looking round the classroom. Link just couldn’t escape. His mind wasn’t focused on the school work; all he could think about was where he could go at lunchtime, where he wouldn’t be found.

The bell chimed, after what felt like an eternity. Link slung his bag over his shoulders, walking out the classroom with his shoulders hunched. He didn’t look back at Jimmy. No way.

He’d tried not to use the bathroom it had happened in, opting to go to the one down the hall instead. Jimmy would look in the bathrooms. Supposing he’d even look anyway. Link didn’t like taking risks: definitely not like Rhett did. The older boy had amazing courage. He told Link that people wouldn’t tell him off for doing bad things because he couldn’t even hear them.

Link realised he had been stood in the hallway, glaring at the bathroom door. He turned slowly, half expecting Jimmy to be there. He wasn’t.

Link was struck with confidence at that, a smirk that not even Rhett could compete with appearing on his face. He strolled outside with a bounce in his step, all the way to the same old tree he had sat under at recess.

~We can stay here if you hold still~

Rhett knocked on Link’s door, a weak sound even to his own little ears. Link’s step father answered, looking down at Rhett. Rhett smiled, his lip twitching down when the man didn’t return his smile. Link’s stepdad finally nodded at Rhett, allowing him to enter the house.

Rhett took off his shoes, padding upstairs to Link’s room. He knocked on the door of his best friends room, smiling at the little stickers that were dotted over the door. Link opened the door, a grin on his face and his hair messy. The smaller boy dove into Rhett’s arms, knocking the wind from the blonde. Rhett put Link back on the floor.

‘Hey buddy. Are you okay?’

‘Yeah… my dad left’

‘Oh no, Rhett, are you sure you’re alright?’

‘Yeah, my mom though’ Rhett paused, clearing his throat. Link pulled him inside, fingers intertwining with his best friend’s.

‘She isn’t doing good, brother’

Link just hugged Rhett rather than replying. He squeezed Rhett’s shoulders tight, murmuring into his neck and hoping that the words would somehow seep into Rhett’s skin and make him hear them.

Link just needed Rhett to here them.

~We can stay here for life if you say you will~


End file.
